


Desire in the Air

by Unforth



Series: Kinktober 2020 [13]
Category: Wheel of Time - Robert Jordan
Genre: Canon Universe, Established Rand al'Thor/Min Farshaw, Infidelity, Kinktober, Kinktober 2020, Manhandling, Min Warned Him, Multi, Netorare, Overstimulation, PoV Min Farshaw, Rand's Got a Lot on His Mind, Rough Sex, Saidin Kink, Semi-consensual infidelity, Vaginal Sex, it's complicated - Freeform, poor idiot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-18
Updated: 2020-10-18
Packaged: 2021-03-09 03:22:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,345
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27067843
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Unforth/pseuds/Unforth
Summary: Min is really tired of Rand's whole "but what if I hurt you" thing and so she goes to Logain to ask for his help in staging a demonstration to get some simple realities through Rand's thick skull.Kinktober Day 14:NTR (netorare)or face-sitting or collaring
Relationships: Logain Ablar/Min Farshaw, Logain Ablar/Min Farshaw/Rand al'Thor, Rand al'Thor/Min Farshaw
Series: Kinktober 2020 [13]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1947886
Comments: 9
Kudos: 7
Collections: Kinktober 2020





	Desire in the Air

**Author's Note:**

> It's hard to believe that I've never actually posted a fic for the WoT fandom considering just how much this series means to me. I HAVE written for it, but not since I was a tween writing self-inserts as a way of getting out of my own head for ten damn minutes. I started this series when I was 12 and the fifth book had just come out, and it's been with me ever since (for reference I'll be 38 in a couple months so...like...this is most of my life)...and as a full warning DO NOT TELL ME HOW IT ENDS. Life has been crazy busy for a long time and I haven't had the oomph to reread the whole series before I get to the end, so I haven't read the last 4, and that's part of why I stay out of the fandom. Please, please don't tell me what happens. I'll cry. A lot.
> 
> (how much do I stan this entire series? I named one of my kids after a WoT character)
> 
> (and how much of a Rand al'Thor stan am I? I have a dragon tattoo on one forearm...I'd share pictures but it's not quite done yet, one more session to go in a couple weeks...)
> 
> ANYWAY. Of all the kinks I thought I'd start out with for a fandom that is so near and dear to my heart, netorare would never have made the list, but I got the request for Kinktober, so here we are. I like all three of these characters far too much to want to see any of them hurt so this is...probably not exactly netorare, based on the definitions I've read...but oh well. If you're hardcore into that kink I suspect you'll find this fic unsatisfying but I dunno, it's so not my thing that I have no idea what counts as "normal."
> 
> Also for clarity...saidin kink is using saidin to have sex, and getting off on that - if you're in Supernatural fandom at all (which I know the person who prompted this is, and I'm half-expecting them to be about the only person who reads it, lol...) think grace kink.
> 
> There's not really any point in canon that would quite correspond to what I wanted - the three of them in the same place at the same time without any of the other Rand love interests around - and so I kinda tossed it in an indefinite point around when Rand is spending all his time in Cairhien and Min is with him. I wouldn't say it's canon compliant per se (if it were I'd have tagged it) but I think I can kinda snug it in there and fudge it as "close enough."
> 
> Written for Kinktober 2020. You can see the full Kinktober prompt list here: <https://twitter.com/kinktober2020/status/1292137619640459272?s=20>.
> 
> You can see my planned out list here: <https://unforth.tumblr.com/post/630614210701819904/alrightgiven-how-ive-felt-in-september-i-dont>. 
> 
> Unedited.

Examining her gussied-up appearance in a mirror, Min sighed and supposed it would have to do. She hated donning full “Elmindreda” costume but for some tasks, it was the only way, she supposed. Giving her overly tight bodice one last tug, she met her own eyes in the mirror - her face unrecognizable beneath a cake of make up - and nodded decisively.

It was time to find Logain.

The palace complex at Cairhien was vast, but fortunately there were only a handful of places Logain regularly went. She checked the library - no - and the Asha’man training grounds - no - and the guards’ casual room - no, and all the jerks there leered at her and shouted suggestive comments they never would have  _ dared  _ give voice to if she was dressed as herself, and because she  _ wasn’t  _ dressed as herself she couldn’t even stab them a little for their impertinence - and the garden...bingo. He was lying under a flowering tree, eyes closed, one leg kicked up over the other, hands beneath his head. She’d rarely seen him look so peaceful since Nynaeve healed his gentling; he looked more as he had when he ghosted around Tar Valon with his eyes side and shoulders slumped in defeat.

Min paused in the arch leading into the garden, questioning every decision that had brought her to this place, and this time, in her flouncy dress, with him lying there. She’d figured, as cocksure as he’d been since his healing, he’d be absolutely down with her plan - if only for the chance to get one up on Rand - but seeing him like this reminded her how hurt he had been (and still was?) beneath his arrogant surface.

Maybe she should…

...one of his eyes opened, and he caught her gaze, raised an eyebrow, and smirked a question.

Well, so much for aborting.

Plastering a smile on her face, Min proceeded into the garden at a slow, bouncy pace that swayed her skirts about her and showed off the contrast between her thin waist and her wide skirts.

“Oh, Logain,” she cooed. “I’m so glad I found you! There’s something I could use your help with!” She even fluttered her eyelashes. If she was going for it...she might as well go for it...but Logain only stared impassively, opening both eyes and rocking forward into a seated position, wrapping his arms around his knees.

“Min, just tell me what you want,” he said.

“Fine,” she pouted. She  _ pouted _ . Bloody ashes, she’d been in this dress for less than an hour and she was already slipping into  _ Elmindreda  _ mode. And he didn’t even care that she’d dolled herself up for him. “Shoulda known this nonsense was a waste of time. Look, it’s pretty simple. I want you to have sex with me.”

“ _ What _ ?!” croaked Logain, shocked. At least seeing him taken aback was satisfying and made the other annoyances of the day more palatable.

Still...she’d chosen her phrasing for shock value, and she couldn’t risk a misunderstanding, so she shrugged. “All right, in the interest of fairness...I don’t exactly want  _ you  _ to have sex with me...I want you to use Saidin to have sex with me.”

“What about al'Thor?” Logain asked, eyeing her suspiciously. 

“He won't do it,” she complained, walking to sit beside him and dropping down at his side. Her hoop went straight up in the air, toppling her, and as she tried to get the damnable thing back under control, she spat out, “He’s too worried he'll hurt me. He's an idiot like that sometimes, so I want to stage a demonstration.”

“You want me...to use saidin to have sex with you...as a demonstration?” Logain echoed her as if each addition was less plausible than the previous - and the first had been at ‘pigs will fly’ levels of believability. “...and, what, have him watch? Let him catch us? Want me to hold you up and pretend to be a professor of fuckology with him as the star pupil? Seriously, Min, what the  _ hell  _ are you thinking?”

“Something like that…” she murmured, nodding.

Logain goggled at her.

_ Extremely  _ satisfying, truly.

Smiling innocently, she watched him until he finally raised a hand to massage at his temples. 

“I do this and he catches me and he gets angry about it - and I guarantee he’ll be  _ furious  _ about it - there probably won't be enough of  _ either _ of us left to fill a thimble…”

Even more satisfying - that wasn’t a no. She’d known this was a stretch, maybe 10% odds he’d say yes. It’s not like she’d seen anything about them together in his aura, so it really was a crap shoot, and she’d never had anything like Mat’s luck. But she’d figured her chances with him were  _ infinitely  _ better than they were with any of the Asha’man except for Taim, and there was absolutely no way she’d trust Taim with her body or with Rand’s feelings. She couldn’t have said why she trusted Logain, of all people, with them, but she did.

“You worry about you,” she said, patting him on the cheek with one of her lace-gloved hands. “Let me deal with Rand.”

“Fine.” Logain rolled his eyes. “You're the boss.”

Just that easy.

Amazing.

Perfect.

“And don't you forget it,” she replied brightly.

She couldn’t believe this plan might actually work.

*

Rolling on to her belly on their bed, Min smiled over at Rand, but he only spared her the least glance, his attention on the latest book the Royal Librarian had produced from who-knew-where for his edification. At least that glance was fond, and he  _ had  _ spent half the morning snuggling her, combing his fingers through her hair, clinging to her like he was afraid she’d disappear if he let go.

Why  _ he’d  _ worry about  _ that  _ was beyond her...she’d never once disappeared unexpectedly, whereas he did so constantly...she’d have joked about putting a leash on him so she wouldn’t lose him, except she knew  _ exactly  _ where his thoughts would go if she mentioned that, and she’d never hurt him that way for a moment’s laughter.

“Hun…” she murmured.

“Hmm?” Rand turned the page of his book.

“Remember how I've been asking you to be more forceful with me in bed?” she asked.  _ That  _ got Rand’s attention; the book fell on his face and he yelped as it crunched his nose. Pushing it aside, he gave her an aggrieved look, rubbing at his face. 

“I remember,” he sighed. “If you’re unhappy with my, uh, performance? In...that regard…?” He stumbled more over each word, going crimson, then continued in a rush, “I’ll of course do everything I can to improve! I live to make you smile, Min. You must know that. But I’m afraid I’ll hurt you…”

“I know,” she allowed. Reaching out, she brushed her fingers over his chin and savored his reaction - his eyes slipping shut, his lips parting slightly, his skin trembling. “But I know you won’t, and your unwillingness to even  _ consider  _ what I’ve asked for is...extremely frustrating.” She grabbed her hand back and an unhappy noise leaked from Rand; he leaned forward instinctually to chase the touch, and then opened his eyes and glowered at her.

“What do you want me to do?”

“For now, all I want is for you to watch. I've got a demonstration planned. A very...demonstrative...demonstration.”

“What does  _ that  _ mean?” he asked suspiciously.

“Go to Logain’s rooms at dusk and find out,” Min teased. Rand opened his mouth to object, and she silenced him with a raised finger against his lips. “I just need one promise from you.”

“Anything, Min, you know that.” Sweet, adoring, foolish man, he turned each word into a kiss against her finger, and Min could almost regret the shock she had in store for him.

Almost.

“This was all my idea. I planned it. Whatever happens, whatever you see, I need you to swear that you won't blame Logain or take anything out on him.”

Rand’s jaw dropped. “Wha...huh...what does  _ that  _ mean?”

“Oh, Rand…” she smiled indulgently. He really was too precious to her...and soon, he’d hopefully understand what that meant to her, what she wanted as one outcome of his being dear to her. “I can accept that you're too muttonheaded to figure out what I mean now, but you'll understand if you show up there - so swear to me.”

“I do,” Rand replied, fervent and gorgeous. “I swear it. I trust you, Min, even if I don't trust him.”

*

Min headed over to Logain’s room a little early, while Rand was still in a meeting, so he didn’t try to intercept her and interrogate her about her intentions. All day, he’d try to catch her unawares, with questions subtle and obvious, and all day, she’d shook her head, or laughed him off, or given him a condescending pat on the cheek. Now, it was time...almost time...and a shiver of nerves and anticipation went down her spine.

Logain would certainly give her what she needed.

And Rand would certainly see.

And, given how vociferously everyone else in the palace avoided Logain’s quarters, no one else would know.

Optimistic, that last one...someone probably  _ would  _ notice enough to try to integrate this into their Game, but Rand had their number, and besides, Logain had made it clear what happened to people who tried to integrate him into their scheming. It had been a factor, if a minor one, in her decision to pick him. Collectively, the Cairhienin nobility and servants had decided some risks were simply not worth the reward.

From Min’s point of view...the risk was exactly what made the reward worth pursuing.

Raising a hand, Min knocked on Logain’s door. 

There was no answer.

“Logain, it’s M--”

With a  _ bang _ and a  _ whoosh _ , the door slammed open, bands of air seized her and hauled her within, and the door slammed again behind her. Logain lounged indolently on his sloppily made bed, coat off, tunic half unlaced, legs up, mud-rimmed boots folded one over the other. He flicked a wrist, and Min’s clothing shredded. A squawk burst from her before she could stop it as cold air enveloped her, tightened her nipples, and flowed between her legs. Instinct required she try to cover her sudden nudity, but invisible weaves of Saidin had her bound. She couldn’t move her arms. She couldn’t shift her legs. Even her breasts hardly jiggled. Threads and fragments of best woven wool flitted about her, circling to the ground like they were caught in a breeze. 

Min couldn’t possibly escape.

There was no justifying how instantly hot that made her, flushing her skin, making her breath race.

At least he hadn’t blocked her airways.

He  _ could  _ have, if he’d wanted to...she dangled at his sufferance, under his control...swallowing, she closed her eyes and savored the warmth flushing her nethers, dampening between her legs, promising her danger and satisfaction as she’d long dreamed of.

“Good to see you, Min,” said Logain casually. Woven air fondled her breasts, fondled at her waist, teased between her legs. “I’m still trying to wrap my head around this, honestly. Like...you really want me to…” An elongated length pressed at her wetness and she gasped vocally and nodded vigorously...tried to nod vigorously but her head was too held…

“Yes,” she croaked.

“What was that?” he asked, pushing against her opening. Light dazzled behind her eyes and she bit into her lip to repress a truly mortifying moan. She hadn’t expected it to feel so intense, so immediately. Emotions collided within her - fear, embarrassment, arousal, eagerness - and it was the most confused she’d ever felt during sex.

Not that she had much experience, she’d only ever been with Rand.

“Min?”

Well, she wouldn’t be able to claim  _ that  _ any more.

“Keep going,” she managed. The touch against her vagina, the brush against her clit, disappeared, and she whimpered and glared at him.

“Is that anyway to ask for something from someone doing you a favor?” Logain asked.

He was enjoying this  _ way  _ too much.

No, she supposed, assessing his leer, his pinked cheeks, and the bulge at the front of his breeches...he was enjoying this an entirely reasonable amount.

“Please, Logain.” And he  _ was  _ doing her a favor, after all. She could humor him, as he was most definitely humoring her. “Please don’t stop.”

“That’s more like it.” He grinned.

“Just don’t expect me to--” Words were stolen from her in a fierce gasp as air - weaves of Saidin - tugged her legs wider apart and thickness plunged into her. Logain knew what he was about, working in and out of her body fast, his control absolute. She wanted to hold onto thoughts, but every attempt at coherence was interrupted by Saidin punching into her body and washes of pleasure beyond anything she’d imagined.

... _ if he can do this so easily, then it will be a cinch for Rand… _

The thrusts pounding into her seemed to go on endlessly, seemed to escalate with shocking rapidity.

_...Logain holds me so tightly, so completely...he could crush me like a bug but instead he’s pleasuring me, Light, that’s...that’s so… _

Pleasure upon pleasure curled through her insides, until

_...Rand had better be watching this ‘cause I’m not sure how long I’ll last… _

_...oh...oh that’s so good...so good...so-- _

“It feels so good!” Min sobbed out. She couldn’t bring to mind any longer why she’d been trying to keep quiet. As if there was any silence in the face of such bliss! Saiding wove around her, through her, into her, tendrils of tireless magic driving her to distraction. Every thrust forced needy sounds from her, groans and moans, breathy laughs and quiet cries. Her muscles tensed and strained; she didn’t attempt to escape - Min knew that was futile - but her body needed to move, to shift, to contort, to arch into the glory of being penetrated again, again, again...but she  _ couldn’t  _ move, and that only heightened the experience. Her pleasure was at Rand’s sufferance…

_...Rand? What…? No, wasn’t it… _

...and that he’d...that  _ Logain _ ...choose to use so much power and focus solely on bringing her ecstasy was so much, too much, so intense, so mighty, so wonderful, so...so...so…

“Oh,  _ Light _ !” she gasped, and an orgasm washed brilliant heat through her body, curling her toes, washing her thoughts blank.

The thrusts didn’t stop.

A second climax rocked through her. She thought she might be speaking, but had no idea what came out of her mouth. She’d wanted this for so long, and it was even better than she’d dreamed. Rand... _ why does that feel wrong? I wish I could focus but oh, I just...I just... _ ...knew just how to take care of her, how much she could take, how much she craved, and--

“This...this is really want you want?” 

There was Rand.

Why had she thought he wouldn’t be there?

Why did she keep having the niggling feeling that she was forgetting something important?

Why...forcing her eyes open, she blinked away tears and tried to focus as pleasure continued to roar through her body. She dangled in midair, her body facing…

Logain. Sprawled and watching her hungrily. The front flap on his breeches lowered. His cock in his hand, idly stroking as flows of Saidin-hardened air continued to work in and out of her body.

Right.

How the  _ hell  _ did she forget that?

_ I once joked to Rand that I’d ridden him senseless but this is something else again! _

“Min?  _ This  _ is what you wanted to show me?”

“Mhm..mm...aah...” She squeezed her eyes shut, trying to hold the thread in the face of relentless stimulation. Another thread of air broke off from the main thrust, rubbing against her clit, ghosting gently against the pucker of her behind, and she moaned.

“At least let her answer.” There was anger in Rand’s voice now - it was a miracle he’d been calm at first, all things considered - and even though the question was directed toward Logain, she felt it like a rebuke.

“Hey, I’m just giving her what she wanted, since apparently  _ someone  _ wasn’t up to the task.”

“Rand...Rand, I…” Pleasure swallowed the words, swallowed the thought behind the words, swallowed the intention of forming the thought and creating the words.

She should  _ definitely  _ have thought this plan through more.

“ _ Stop _ , Logain!”

_...and now they’re fighting over me... _

“Make me, al’Thor.”

_...every time I think this can’t get hotter, it does... _

“You think I won’t?”

_...Light, I think I’m going to come again... _

“Light protect me from what a thick  _ idiot  _ the true Dragon Reborn is! It should have been me.”

_...does it count as coming “again” if I’m not 100% sure I finished coming the first time? _

“Shut up!”

“Then she’d be  _ my  _ piece of muslin, and maybe if you’d been super lucky, she’d have come to  _ you  _ to fuck her out of her senses…”

“I said  _ shut it _ !”

“...except she wouldn’t have, because I never would have left her as unsatisfied as you have…I, at least, know how to give a woman what she wants…”

“ _ Damn you _ , Logain!”

A roar of fury tore through the air, tore through Min’s awareness, and the first glimmers of genuine alarm flitted through her scattered thoughts. Rand was  _ really  _ angry, enough so that he might forget that he’d sworn not to hurt Logain, enough so that he might remember and instead take his fury out on her. What was it Logain said? If Rand caught them there wouldn’t be enough of her left to fill a thimble? He was right, and then some, and the worst part was that when he calmed down, he’d blame himself for what was clearly her fault - a fate she’d courted for poking at a lion until it grew enraged enough to bite.

Of course, she’d  _ wanted  _ the lion to bite.

_ No...I wanted the lion to playfully nip, tease, toss around a little bit maybe… _

The thrusting in and out of her body abruptly ceased.

_...and then let go and hold me close and soothe away the achy places and tell me it loved me… _

The feeling of Saidin binding her snapped, shifted, tightened, and then she was pulled...somewhere...toward something...

_...I think that metaphor fell apart on me a little bit… _

She tried to force her eyes open, but she couldn’t.

_...and no, no, that’s not the point… _

Oh, but this was terrifying - truly terrifying - she was  _ actually  _ controlled, actually bound - she couldn’t breathe, she couldn’t resist, she couldn’t do  _ anything _ .

_...the point is...is… _

She tried to speak, but she couldn’t.

_...the point is I got blown, and it was about as great as I hoped... _

She tried to escape,  _ really  _ tried to escape, but she couldn’t even move.

... _ but I also blew it, and it so wasn’t worth it. _

_ I’m sorry, Rand. I-- _

“Min?” Rand’s voice, soft and concerned, tight and angry and aroused and layered fathoms deep with emotion, whispered in her ear. At least she could still  _ hear _ . Fingers brushed against her cheek, followed the curve of her neck, and curled around her shoulder. “I didn’t hurt you, did I?”

_ Wait, what? _

Min opened her eyes.

Min  _ could  _ open her eyes.

Rand stood before her - she was facing the door out of the room, Logain presumably still behind her reacting to what was going on who-knew-how -  _ assuming he’s still alive, Light protect and shelter us...no, that’s not the right invocation, it’s Rand, and I know he’d never intentionally break his word, and he’d never ever hurt me. _

_ I trust him, absolutely, implicitly, forever. _

Their eyes met, and Rand smiled. “There’s my girl,” he murmured, relieved.

“Always,” she whispered.

“Truly? Then why...why…” He shook his head, unable to find the words, not that he had to. The situation rather spoke for itself…

“...why did she ask me to use Saidin to fuck her senseless?” drawled Logain. 

...and if the situation didn’t speak for itself, Logain could be trusted to mouth off.

At least he was all right.

“Yes,” said Rand tightly, and then sighed. “Yes, that.”

“Told you…” she swallowed, relief that air came easily now relaxing her mind and restoring some of her afterglow. “Demonstrative demonstration.”

“You did say that…” Rand lifted a hand and rubbed at his forehead, the golden scales of his tattoo glimmering in the faint candle light. “...and are you satisfied now?” Full dark had fallen at some point during the exchange - had Logain really been at her that long? That might explain why she felt stupider than the thickest Baerlon clodpole. 

“Depends.” Min even managed to sound flippant. Quite an achievement, that...she’d have patted herself on the back if she could move, but her body was still wound tight in Saidin bonds. Rand blinked at her, looking lost. “Now I know how good  _ Logain  _ can do me with Saidin, but I know you’re at least 10 times the channeler he is--”

“Hey!” Logain protested. “I--”

“--fair, you’re a  _ hundred  _ times the channeler he is--”

“That’s not what I meant and you know it!”

“--and until I feel what  _ you  _ can do, compared to him, how can I ever  _ truly  _ be satisfied?”

Brow bunching, stormy eyes darkening, Rand grimaced at her, glared at Logain over her shoulder, grimaced at her again, and then said, pained, “But what if I hurt you?”

“Rand, you absolute blockhead, wool-for-brains  _ bumpkin _ …”

“Come on, what did I do to deserve that?” he protested.

“...you just walked in on me having sex with another man, after I pretty much taunted you into seeing, and you came to find me virtually senseless, naked, my clothing destroyed, and I can only imagine the sounds I was making…”

“They were...enticing…” conceded Rand.

“...and even with all that, you didn’t lose control, and you didn’t hurt me! Don’t you think you’re worrying just a smidge too much? And think how much  _ fun  _ we could have. It might even be a good outlet!”

“But--”

“Rand. I love you. You love me. I really don’t get what we’ve got to worry about.”

“Loving you doesn’t mean I won’t hurt you,” grumbled Rand.

“No, really?” Min replied with mock astonishment. “I’d never have guessed. Of course it doesn’t, Rand. But it does mean you’ll do your  _ absolute  _ best not to, and that’s enough for me.”

“And if it’s not enough for  _ me _ ?” Rand went from endearing and awkward to razor-sharp in an instant, and while it pained her to see -  _ even with me, he worries I’ll use him, but of course after my behavior today, I suppose I can’t really blame him...what has all of this been, if not a form of using him? _

“That would be...intensely disappointing...but I suppose I could learn to live with it.”

_ Why couldn’t I have thought of that  _ before  _ I initiated this whole foolhardy scheme? _

Rand laughed, and the Saidin holding her swept her forward, into his arms, hard against his hot chest, his lips pressing against her forehead, her nose, her cheek, her lips. He was happy, relaxed, trusting...how much he loved her, truly loved her, was breathtaking, heartening, and dissipated her concerns. He’d have been well within his rights to send her away for her behavior today, and instead...

“I’ll try,” he promised. “For you, I’ll  _ always  _ try.”

Whenever she thought he couldn’t get anymore perfect, he’d go and say things like that, and Min’s heart would swell that much more with adoration for him.

“Oh, Rand, I--”

A slow, sarcastic clapping interrupted. “This has been a truly touching interlude, but now that this doesn’t involve me anymore, would the two of you kindly get the  _ bloody hell _ out of my room?”

“It’s not like I can take her anywhere in the palace like  _ this _ ,” Rand countered.

“Not my fault.”

“ _ Absolutely _ your fault,” Min grumped. She wanted to turn around and glare at him...but not as much as she wanted to continue to lose herself staring into Rand’s eyes, and anyway, Saidin weaves, apparently under Rand’s control now, still held her more-or-less in place. “I said,  _ use Saidin to have sex with me _ . I did  _ not  _ say,  _ destroy my wardrobe _ . You could have let me strip first!”

“You said you wanted it rough. I gave it to you rough. And you seemed to enjoy it, so I don’t get what you’re complaining about.”

_...he’s not wrong, I did enjoy it... _

“Fine, then. Give me your blankets.”

_...more than that, I enjoyed his involvement... _

“But--”

_...and while Rand is far from thrilled... _

“Would you rather I take a pair of your breeches and your best coat?” 

_...he’s also not a quarter as upset about this as I thought he’d be... _

“Love, they’ll be far too big on you…” murmured Rand.

_...I wonder if Rand...if both of them...might be open to doing something like this again sometime. _

“Blanket or suit, your pick,” she replied.

_ Because...for all the fear and uncertainty...this was fun. _

“His clothes, I’d say.”

_ Arranging it...deceiving them both a little...playing them against each other a little...seeing them argue over him...getting used mercilessly, sexually...all of it has been fun. _

“Don’t I get a say in this!?”

_ I didn’t say anything about this in any of our auras, but then, since when have I had more than the most tenuous idea what my visions mean. _

“No,” Rand and Min replied simultaneously.

_ And so, if they wanted to do this again...well...who knows what our futures hold? _

Three voices broke into pleased laughter, and a happy glow that had little to do with sex warmed Min through. It had been a good day. It had been a good night. And she was sure, for all that she knew there was a lot of pain in all of their futures, there were also many better times yet to come.

_ Not I, but I sure look forward to finding out... _

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Sigh...why did I wrote 4k on a rare pair for a fandom with almost no following on AO3? Why am I like this?
> 
> But...I DID have fun with them...much more fun than I thought I would...so oh well, it is what it is, and it's always a delight to get to write some characters I'm not as used to. Makes my brain actually function for five minutes, figuring out how they'd handled things compared to characters I'm more familiar with.
> 
> Tomorrow I'll be doing a fill for day 15...it'll be either Prostitution or Massage, I haven't decided yet (I might combine them...? I dunno, I already did one massage fic for Kinktober so I'm leaning toward prostitution but I don't have an idea yet) for Supernatural, ship is Sastiel.
> 
> Check me out on social media!  
> Tumblr: [unforth](https://unforth.tumblr.com/) (very multifandom with a decent amount of politics/social justice)  
> Twitter: [unforth](https://twitter.com/unforth) (mostly MDZS/CQL, with a splash of multifandom and also a decent amount of politics/social justice, cause sorry, them's the times)  
> Discord: unforth#6748


End file.
